Fire Island
Fire Island is the common name for an archipelago also known as Glamala. It is the main location of the events of Season 1 of Queens of Adventure. Geography The archipelago consists of at least five islands that make up the caldera of an ancient volcano. The main island lies to the south and is roughly crescent shaped, slightly broader on the western end of the crescent. The northern island is next largest in size, spanning most of the area between the points of the crescent. A smaller island sits at the center of the body of water between the first two, at the center of the caldera. A fourth island is just off the northwest coast of the central island. A fifth island, and the smallest, lies off the northwest tip of the crescent. Extensive caverns and lava tubes line the islands. There is a large underground cavern that was once home to a drow city, before those drow were turned into dryders and locked away for fear of them going mad. A merfolk city lies in the waters off the coast of the island. History Pre-Show Ancient Glamala legend says that the volcano that made the islands was the site of a battle between a fierce Kracken and a powerful Archdemon. At the end of the Age of Queens, members of various legendary drag houses fled the mainland to come to these islands to make a new home. They found the native Glama birds and so named the land after them, Glamala (place of Glama birds). Their kingdom and capital city became known as Glamalala, (the place of the place of birds). Their society became fairly exclusive, and contact with the outside world exceedingly rare. In peace, they developed great magical advancements to society. Eventually, the outside world came to Glamala. Through unknown means, a treaty was made to allow outsiders, now known as Honored Outside Guests, or H.O.G.s for short, to settle on the western portion of the main island, and no where else. Trespassing on the other side of the island, and interference with the Glama birds, was strictly forbidden. Developments on the western side of the island include the town of Watersport, government seat for the H.O.G.s, the Golden Palace casino, and the Temple of Boom. Season One The members of Booty and the Hofish came to Fire Island in search of a legendary treasure of one of the Great Drag houses of old. Their vessel sank in the midst of an attack by the Kracken, who after centuries had returned to the island, also seeking the great treasure. With the help of a Kracken priest, the monster had begun laying siege to at least the western side of the main island with seaspawn attacks twice daily at high noon. In the midst of all of this, the queens arrived. The group quickly made an alliance with Belfry, head of the Golden Palace and former acquaintance of the group. Under her direction, the party traveled to Watersport to locate the original copy of the treaty with the Glamazons. They found the city occupied by a devil, Barb, who had performed mutagenic alchemical experiments on the populace. After retrieving the treaty, the queens decided to not return to the Golden Palace and to look for the lost treasure they had come for, despite having read the treaty and knowing the potentially fatal consequences for trespassing on the Glamazon side of the island. They traveled to the central island via the Bi-frost bridge anyway, and were promptly arrested, tried, and sentenced to execution. They were catapulted out to sea, but survived, only to be dragged below the water by seaspawn. Their captors took them to the Kracken Priest's layer, and the queens confronted and vanquished the servant of the Kracken before emerging to the surface on the H.O.G.s side of the island. The Kracken announced the inhabitants of the island had two weeks to deliver the treasure from the central island, or it would destroy the island. The Golden Palace team and Booty and the Hofish put together a mutual defense proposal and submitted it to the Glamazons. At the site of the summit, Barb's superiors attacked, revealing they intended to blow up the island once the Kracken arrived. The attack was orchestrated by Barb to get their big boss to put Barb in charge, who had other, less destructive plans. The Glamazons proposed the unorthodox proposal, and offered to bring the visiting queens to Glamalala for Glamazon training to help in their preparations.